Best Friends Make Bad Bodyguards
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Wen always knew Stella's mouth would get her into to trouble, how he got suckered in to play bodyguard he'd never know, but he knew he'd suck at it.  COMPLETE. Part One of Two


Best Friends Make Bad Bodyguards

**Note:** I do not own Lemonade Mouth, book or movie. I do not make a profit  
>from writing this story.<br>**Timeline:** 6 months after the movie  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (language, violence)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> bodyguards (hc_bingo)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Wen always knew Stella's mouth would get her into to trouble, how  
>he got suckered in to play bodyguard he'd never know, but he knew he'd suck<br>at it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 672

Stella sauntered through the halls like nothing was different. People still squealed when they saw her or anyone in the band but technically but he couldn't get over how cocky she still was. Not with the threats that had been made against her, he was no coward, but he believed in good ol' fashion common sense. Wen shook his head as he trailed close, Olivia was looking at him sympathetically as she walked beside him; or mooning over him, the looks were almost, nearly identical to Stella as she looked back at them. The lovebirds were hard to separate, unlike Mo and Scott; they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship.

"Yo, you two get out of here, I don't need both of you here," she told them and Wen shook his head.

"I am under direct orders to play bodyguard today," he told her and she whirled around, walking backwards to look at them.

"I don't need one! For the last time, you suck as a bodyguard! You won't even raise your voice or fist!"

"Lover, not a fighter," he told her; it was the same old song and dance he always said and Stella rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm a fighter. Hell, Scott should be here, at least he'd protect me better," she sighed. She loved Wen like a brother but if her safety was at stake, she knew it would be better to have an athlete who knew how to fight on her side.

"You know better, he won't leave Mo's side," Oliva told her and Stella rolled her eyes and turned back around, "And this is your fault anyways, if you knew how to hold your tongue…"

"Yeah yeah, you sound like my mom. But if I don't stand up, who will?" she said and grinned. "Besides, we're still big stars, we'll be fine. If we haven't come across any crazed people yet, I think we'll be okay!"

"I'm sure that's what John Lennon said," Wen muttered, and Stella laughed.

"No, he'd be more formal and very British." Olivia and Wen laughed with her as they strolled into their first hour class. "If anything right now, we should be worrying about our new song, not invisible enemies that are after me."

"Stella! They aren't invisible! They wrote you 20 pieces of hate mail and  
>it's only the third day of the month!" Mo said, aghast as she joined the group. She still didn't understand how Stella wasn't scared, how she wasn't taking this seriously. She bet under that brave front, Stella was scared…but then again, probably not.<p>

"No worries Stell, I'll be getting you home today," Scott said. Stella let out a cheer and Mo glared at her.

"Mo, don't look at me like that! You know I'm only interested in the boy for  
>his fight, not for his looks…which he doesn't have." Scott pretended to be wounded and Mo rolled her eyes; it wasn't the first time they had that exact same conversation.<p>

"Class, focus please!" the teacher practically screamed for attention, and instead the whole class continued on. Not wanting to waste anymore time in math than she already was, Stella whistled shrilly and the class went silent. "Thank you, Stella. Now open your books to Chapter 5…"

Soon class was over and Olivia departed from the group first, then Scott and Charlie. Mo, Wen and Stella were left and were all linked up. Their voice began to get louder, voices shrieking with laughter. Stella spotted Principal Brenigan gliding towards her on his segway, but she saw Miss Reznick distract him and she sighed. He still watched her like a hawk,n o matter what she did, no matter how much time had passed; she was always the first in the office.

She turned to look to Wen when all of a sudden he was pulling her back. She heard Miss Reznick screaming and it was all a blur. She heard a gun blast and she sped towards the ground, Wen collapsing on top of her. _Some bodyguard he turned out to be_, she mused as the back of her head made connection with the cement and everything went black.

-  
>This is my first Lemonade Mouth drabble! I have a sequel coming up next! Also it has a new home on LJ if you search for dantes_pizza!<p> 


End file.
